Ion Kronos EBTSD130EBDS
This Bey is Property of Aguma Owner: Vance Vance is unlike Chris, and Aguma (two of his grandfathers) but he's kind like his third grandfather, Dumans. He wears different outfits each day but his footwear, gloves, and jacket always stay the same though. Launcher: 3-Segment Launcher Grip with Beypoint Card, Beylauncher Iron Grey, Beylauncher Suspension, Grip Rubber Black/Red/White, Grip Support with two AA batteries in it for extra weight, Metal Assist, LED Sight, and Angle Compass Standard Metal Masters and Metal Fury launcher setup with the extra gear for added grip, weight, and aim. Type This Beyblade is a Stamina type with the same stamina, control, and speed as Voltaire Orion. Facebolt: KronosII This facebolt is tatooted and decipits the original ruler of the Roman God, Saturn. It shows Saturn with a helment and a scythe in a shadowy background. It's clear dark purple in color. 4D Energy Ring: KronosII Weight: 48.42kp KronosII is heavier than OrionII because it has diamond powder, iron powder, and titanium powder in it for super extra weight and it's completly shmetrical due to the two scythes on it that can be switched to free spining counter clockwise mode to add more spin stealing and help the zomibe effect. It's very good for all stamina and defense combos like OrionII. It's a transulcent dark purple. 4D Fusion Wheel: Ion Weight 98.74kp This Fusion Wheel is heavier than Voltaire and has the same stamina and defense as it (thanks to the rest of the parts of Ion Kronos). It consists of a PC Frame (same as Sycthes but is better), a Gyro Bearing Frame, a Metal Frame, and a Core. PC Frame: The PC Frame of Ion is like Scythe's PC Frame but for mode chage it's a lot different. It's also got four scythe blades in counterclockwise position in Stamina mode, one metal blade and one rubber blade on each side for syphening the opponent beyblade's spin. Gyro Bearing Frame: Same as Voltaires but the shaft blades are controlled by wind and help Ion Kronos in Stamina Mode with the spin syphening ability. Metal Frame: Used for being placed in between the Gyro Bearing Frame and PC Frame in attack mode to activate its attack ability and under the Gyro Bearing Frame to keep it from getting damaged by attacks. It has a strong defensive rubber ring to fit around the outer area at the top of the Metal Frame and Bottom of the Gyro Bearing Frame for extra shock absorbption. Core: Made out of Policarbonyte, and Diamond for more strength and weight distribution. The PC area in the inner area and connecter area of the core and the Chrome Diamond part is the lower outer perimeter. Overall: This Fusion wheel is good on all stamina combos like Voltaire but is better suited for attack unlike Voltaire which is better for defense. Spin Track: Eternal Bearing Tornado Shield Defense 130 Weight: 48.25kg This is a mid height 130 variant spin track with a free-spinning bearing type tornado shield defense effect whichs boosts the defense, control, stability, and stamina of the bey using, absorbing wind from out and an opponent's bey that has a wind ability, and has a magnetic gear shaft to help the performance tips used with it stay spinning for a long time and Voltaire Orion's gravity manipulation can't even ruin it because the magnetic force it a severly high density one. It is a top-tier stamina and defense part like all of this bey's parts and Voltaire Orion's parts. Performance Tip: Eternal Bearing Defense Sharp Weight: 4.24dp Eternal Bearing Defense Sharp is the strongest Defense Sharp series performance tip due to its advance system. It has a high desity magnet plus an nsk shield bearing and six ball bearings plus the ususal eternal shaft but the bearings help strengthen it and the magnet helps stabilize it. This is the best non 4D stamina performance tip and can also be used in the combo MF-L Ion Kronos BD145EBDS. Abilites Spin Syphen: Kronos uses its stamina mode power to syphen some of it's opponet's spin and uses its Eternal Bearing Tornado Shield Defense 130 spin track to absorb the syphened energy and boost the stamina and spin of Ion Kronos. Only Usable in Stamina Mode. Zombie: Does the same thing as Voltaire Orion when it's in Stamina mode to recover its balance and recover in spin and stability. Only Usable in Stamina Mode. Shadow Crusher: The blades of Ion Kronos start spining in attack mode to make a high density shadow razor wind force around it with the help of its track and tip to smash into the opponent nearly depleating the opponent's strength. Only usable in Attack Mode. Special Move: Grand Dividing Slash A huge black razor wind-esque cyclone surrounds Kronos as the Kronos beast which is Saturn this time but with a huge scythe emerges from the bey in a big dark purple cloud. Saturn twirls his scythe above his head and power-swing slash attackes with it using just his right hand causing Kronos to release the cyclone at the opponent's bey slicing it in half and causing the sliced bey to explode, shatter, and disintegrate.